


Jade's Midnight Snack

by ghostbustier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, F/M, Oral, Scratching, blowjob, godtier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostbustier/pseuds/ghostbustier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade has a bad habit of staying up too late working, and as ever, it's up to Dave to convince her to put her science away and come to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jade's Midnight Snack

Dave could always tell when Jade was working too hard. She was a god but even she needed to take a break sometimes to rest. She only had the standard number of hours in a day, but would often lose a dozen of them at a time while working through some complex existential problem that only she seemed to notice or find important enough to try and find the answer to. What was Skaia made of? Why could they fly? How could these planets be so small and still have standard Earth gravity? These were her chewtoys now, something to really challenge her when absolutely everything else in her world had become trivial.

But all the same, when everyone else had been asleep for hours, Dave had to call her out of her trance once. Her hair was bound messily in something that might have once been a tidy bun, with about sixteen pens poking out from within that she never actually seemed to use except to occasionally chew on while she thought. Her plale and fuzzy canine ears would twitch with every new thought that fired through her mind, reminding Dave more of a rabbit than a dog.

He watched her from the door way, tapping equations and simulations into her computer and growling at a particularly frustrating result before trying something new. A small smile spread over his lips before he put it away.

“Hey.”

Jade yelped a little in surprise, snapped out of her reverie and spinning around in her chair trying to find the source of the noise. Finally her eyes rested on Dave and they lit up. The simple expression warmed him from the inside and threatened another breach of grin. “Dave!! You startled me! Jeeze, what time is it??”

“Really? Are you going to play that line? What time is it?” He looked down at her over his sunglasses. “It’s whatever time I want it to be. And right now, that means it’s your bed time, young lady.”

A small pout crossed Jades face, and she glanced back at her work, and then again to Dave, crestfallen. “But... I was just about to -”

“You were _‘just about to’_ four hours ago. It’ll wait until morning, come on.” He jerked his thumb over his shoulder and waited for her to save her work begrudgingly. Shutting everything down, she slipped out of the computer chair and stretched with a sideways smirk towards Dave before bending over to touch her toes a couple of times, teasing him with a view obstructed by the loose fabric of her skirt.

As she passed her knight, Jade paused and grabbed Dave’s square-cut collar, pulling him in for a kiss. Like second nature, she nipped and pulled at his lips and he replied with fingers weaving their way into her mess of hair to knead and tug at her scalp. A small part of his brain registered that she still smelled of grass and fresh air and ocean, even though she’s been inside all day; he wondered whether she opened a window through the fabric of space just for that. They stayed there, in the doorway, tasting and teasing each other, until Dave’s hand became impatient and tried to make its way up the witch’s skirt. She sighed against his mouth, not out of annoyance, but want. “Let’s go.”

The halls through the meteor that they made a home out of were long, dark and empty and it took much longer to make it back to their shared bedroom than it probably should have. The journey was punctuated with pushes against a wall, gentle teeth against throats, and hands slipping under and into various articles of clothing.

The door closed behind them with a heavy _clack_ , and Jade leaned against it with a wicked grin. The pens in her hair sparked with green and unlodged themselves from her tangle of hair, falling to the ground unceremoniously. Black waves fell down her back and settled at her waist and over her shoulders.

Dave smirked at the show, closing the distance between them again intending another kiss. “And here I thought we were over the flashy power contests. If I’d known we were going to try to impress one an-” Suddenly he found himself on the bed, off-balance and his skin tingling from the effect for a moment before he toppled onto the cushioned surface.

Jade appeared over him, legs tucked up neatly, and another moment later, she was seated over his waist, effectively pinning him in place. “And that’s why I’m winning. You’ve got to stay on your toes, Dave!!” Her expression was what Dave liked to think of as her proprietary blend: laughter, mischief and cunning. He didn’t know quite what to expect, except that he’d enjoy it.

With a wiggle of her nose -- which was completely unnecessary, but ever since she’d started watching Bewitched with John, she’d adopted it “ironically” -- Dave felt a small shock across his chest, like touching a doorknob after scuffling your sneakers across a carpet, and then a sudden draft. His shirt had been teleported to the far corner of the room. Jade ran her fingers across the suddenly bare skin, tugging gently on the fine blonde hairs scattered across it. Her fingers slid upwards and then she curled them under and traced lines with her nails down. There was no pressure behind them, so they wavered on the line between a tickle and satisfying an itch and the sensation curled through Dave’s nerves so that he gasped and squirmed under her. She pressed harder and the gasp turned into a moan with another shock that had nothing to do with power or electricity.

“Jade... “ Dave couldn’t get out the rest of the words, the ones that included _please_ , _yes_ , _go on_ , and _we’re both wearing way too much clothes_. But she understood. She leaned down, kissing him again and letting her tongue explore his already familiar mouth. Green zaps tingled a few more times across them until he could feel her soft skin against his. Her lips trailed to his neck, biting the delicate skin then soothing it with suckling kisses. He tried to resist making the noise she wanted out of him, he really did. Why should she be the one to hold all the cards? But as she pulled dark and flushed colours to the surface of the skin, the answer became clear: Because she just had the better hand tonight. He keened for her, a noise that meant want and need and lust and she pressed her body tighter against his in response. Her breasts compressed against his chest, malleable and warm. He swore he could feel her heart beat even through the tissue. His penis was held in place between their hips, and the contact was frustrating and satisfying at the same time. A hundred wishes flitted through his mind and he couldn’t decide which to give voice to.

Before he could come to a decision, Jade left his neck, and it ached after her. Because of her, and for her. But she was gone, crawling backwards down his body, leaving a trail of her affections down his chest, belly, hips. She settled between his legs, resting on elbows against the bed. Dave put his arms behind his head, propping himself up just enough that he could watch through the tinted lenses that were spared when everything else he was wearing was whisked away.

“Jesus, Jade, you are not fucking around tonight.” She skirted around the attentive cock as her mouth trailed down his thigh and Dave nearly begged. His knee was propped up and leaned to one side as she formed a seal against his inner thigh “You are,” he gasped lightly mid-sentence, “the Prime-fucking-Minister of Dave’s Bo-o- _oh my god!_ ” Teeth and tongue and suction all attacked under the thin skin. The strange mix of almost-pain and massage lead back up to his body like a spear. His erection throbbed and leaked with anticipation.

Jade moved to the other thigh to repeat the treatment. Dave tried pushing his shades up his nose, but ended up fumbling them and dropping them off the side of the bed so he could clench the sheets as she sank into him again. Witticisms and a vague idea he had to try and narrate were lost before he ever found words for them and all that was left was slowly bucking his hips as though the cool air could do anything to help.

It was another moment filled with eternity before Jade split the difference between his legs and finally, mercifully, found her way to his shaft. Her tongue dragging up it may as well have been steaming, and it dragged from the base to the tip, leaving a moist and cool path behind. If it were possible to get goosebumps he would have. The thought was interrupted as her mouth slid over his entire cock, engulfing it in slick warmth that tightened as he was pushed further in. He managed to let go of the sheet enough to hold her head, brushing hair off of her face so he could see her bright green eyes looking up at him with a smile her lips were too occupied to reflect. Her head bobbed rhythmically, and she occasionally took a break to catch her breath, letting her hand take over the effort for a few moments. The grip of her fingers moved faster, firmer, and cooler and made her mouth feel even more blissful for it when she let him return to it, pressing his head against the bed and curling his fingers through her thick hair. Her tongue slipped over the hard skin inside her mouth, wrapping against one side and then the other. It flattened and thickened, pushing new sensations and textures against him with just one muscle; when the tip moved one way, the back, near her throat, moved in another, squeezing him against the ridges at the top of her mouth.

Dave could feel pressure building, muscles tightening, and his breath growing ragged. “Jade, I.... _shit_ , don’t stop, please.”

An impish look in her eyes greets him, and he thinks for a minute she might contradict his pleas, just to toy with him more but she’s just as invested in it now as he is. The rosiness in her cheeks and subtle movement of her hips give away just how much she is enjoying herself in some indirect way. With the thought, Dave groans and topples over the edge of climax, his entire body bracing as his cock forces thick liquid out and against the back of Jade’s throat. Her eyes flutter and her hand grabs the base of the pumping muscle, helping even more of the fluid out until it’s drained and still. Once there is nothing left for his body to give her, she gingerly releases him, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and a satisfied smirk.

“I think that means I win, Dave.”

“Uhh? Yeah, you win. You win every medal, Jade.” He collapsed against the bed and ran his fingers through his own hair.


End file.
